1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments, more specifically, the invention is directed to a drum pedal providing an adjustable drive assembly, a cam feature and/or a clamp for connection to a drum.
2. Background of the Invention
Drummers typically use a pedal to strike a bass drum or the like. A bass drum pedal is operated by depressing a foot board and causing a beater to hit the surface of a drum. When the foot board is depressed, a drive assembly causes the beater to strike the drum. When the foot board is released, the beater returns to a ready position, ready for the next beat.
Drummers typically desire a range of adjustability in their bass drum pedals. Some drummers like their beater head to travel a larger arc than others in order to increase the range of the force at which the beater head strikes the drum. Some drummers like to have minimal foot board travel distance or minimal tension to conserve foot strength. Some drummers like to have their beaters accelerate faster during the arc in order to minimize the time between depression of the foot board and striking of the drum.
Conventional drum pedals do not allow easy adjustment of the beater head arc distance, the depression distance of the foot board, the depression tension of the foot board, or the acceleration of the beater toward the drum. Typical drum pedals lack durability to withstand rigors of use and handling.